Climático
by nigthmareintheheaven
Summary: Fingían, mentían y engañaban, eso era que los hacía sobrellevar su estilo de vida. Sin embargo, esa tarde de lluvia cambiaría su manera de verse; el no poder apartar de los pensamientos el mirar del otro era solo el comienzo.
1. Tormenta Eléctrica

**Esta es mí primer historia sobre esta pareja y es seguro que se me ira de las manos y por las ramas, si aún con esto quieres seguir leyendo eres bienvenid a hacerlo**

* * *

Ella estaba de mal humor, una discusión de la que no pudo salir bien librada solo le recordaba que ya no era más la hija del alcalde de París. Deseaba afirmar que no había tenido culpa alguna en aquella discordia, sin embargo aquello sería mentira.

¿Que más podría hacer?

Día a día veía a su mejor amigo de toda la vida —la única persona a su lado que merecía ese título a su parecer— sufrir ante ella por la panadera, Chloe podría aceptar que él no la quisiera de aquella manera que ella había jurado hacerlo por casi una década lo que no podía aceptar era que esa chica tonta no deparará un minuto en admirar los suspiros que Adrien le dedicaba. Aunque era bien sabido que tampoco podía culparla, tantos intentos de ella por apartarlos habían tenido los resultados deseados —O eso prefería creer—. Mientras en lo más profundo de sí sabía la verdad; Marinette se había enamorado del hermano mayor de Juleka. Luka no tenía culpa alguna de meterse entre los sentimientos de Marinette y los no correspondidos de Adrien, como así tambien nadie cargaba con la mochila de que el modelo apreciará a la chica de coletas cuando la relación con el músico comenzó. Su rabia tal vez era infundada pero ciertamente tenía envidia de Marinette, ella siempre parecía ser mejor y ahora tenía a dos chicos terriblemente atractivos tras ella, mientras Chloe solo quería obtener algo de atención sincera de alguien.

Refunfuñaba por tener este castigo para si sola, la contienda fue por ambas partes. Admitía sin embargo que ella le había roto la nariz a la azabache, aunque no había sido de manera intencional. Cuando el timbre dio la salida su nariz aún sangraba y el resto de sus compañeros de clase la miraba como si fuese una arpía, a ellos poco les importaba si en realidad aquello había sido un accidente. Para culminar con su mala suerte; Sabrina hoy no estaba a su lado para respaldar su palabra, o al menos fingir hacerlo como siempre lo hacía, su "amistad" era meramente por conveniencia. Por ello se encontraba desempolvando los libros de la biblioteca, ordenándolos en su lugar y lamentándose por no haber aceptado el barbijo que se le ofreció para ese fin ya que cada vez que él polvo iba más allá del trapo se adentraba profundamente en su nariz haciéndola estornudar. Estando exhausta y ensimismada no noto cuando comenzó a llover, solamente tuvo una prueba de aquello cuando al abandonar la biblioteca debió rodear todo el tramo hasta los baños en vez de atravesar el patio. Admirando de esa manera como el cielo se iluminaba de cuando en cuando, haciendo a su vez que su columna vertebral se estremeciera recordando las razones por las que no le agradaban las tormentas eléctricas, por ello tal vez su mirada no se apartaba del cielo, a la espera de que el sonido tan atemorizante llegase a sus oídos, en cuanto estado sucedió procuro controlar a sus piernas para no erguirse en el suelo, odiaría dar esa imagen en el instituto aunque este se encontrase parcialmente desierto.

Al llegar no hizo mas que admirar su reflejo, la imagen que el espejo le devolvió era con la que nunca hubiese salido de su habitación; ojos cansados, cabello desordenado y más resabios de polvo sobre sí de los que había visto en su vida, palmeó la tierra en su ropa, lavo su rostro, peino su cabello y considerándose mínimamente presentable se atrevió a salir de allí. El colegio se veía tétrico estando vacío y siendo ya altas horas de la tarde; percibía solamente delante de ella la luz de la preceptoria mientras que unas aulas más allá por alguna razón el espacio de arte estaba iluminado, todo era tan silencioso que terminaba molestándola, la falta de sonido la obligaba a pensar en aquello que prefería ignorar.

Monsieur Perrault se encontraba en el lugar donde ella debía dirigirse oyendo algo de música de antaño, y por insólito que parezca aquello apaciguaba su ser, él esperaba que cumpliese la tarea que le fue encomendada, ella se presentó delante de la puerta dando suaves golpes a esta.

—Miss Bourgeois... ¿Ya acabo? —Chloe asintió con desgana—. Oh, bien. Supongo que no le molestará que lo compruebe.

Surpimio todo impulso desagradable que su ser estaba dispuesto a devolverle como respuesta, le cedió el paso y fue siguiéndolo unos metros detrás, esta vez no se adentro en el lugar; después de la ardua tarea que tuvo que realizar por sí misma debía ser una emergencia para que volviese a poner un pie allí. Perrault examinó minusiosamente cada recoveco de la estantería que le fue encomendada, asintió hacia ella y está soltó el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo.

—¿Ya puedo marcharme?

El preceptor examinó el reloj en su muñeca; —Supongo que es suficiente por hoy, sin embargo sabe que su falta fue grave, ¿cierto? —Ella volvió a asentir—. ¡Bien! ¿Podría hacerme un favor antes?

—¿Y ahora que? —Pregunto al borde del enfado, ya que no era propio de ella comportarse amablemente por un periodo extenso de tiempo—.

El hombre alzó una de sus cejas inquisitivamente, Chloe casi quiso tragarse esas tres palabras o tal vez haber usado un tono de voz diferente; —Vaya al aula de arte y dígale a ese muchacho que la escuela cerrará, luego recoja sus cosas y márchese.

Esta vez no dijo palabra alguna por temor de repetir su error, simplemente asintió y siguió las instrucciones de aquel hombre. Era factible que al escuchar la palabra "muchacho" asociada con "salón de arte" debió haber pensado en que él estaría allí, sin embargo nada la preparo para la imagen frente a sí.

Nathaniel se encontraba de perfil a ella, sentado en un banquillo junto a un caballete, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta y parecía tan concentrado en su labor que no notaría si ella entrará al aula y se parase tras de si para ver su trabajo. Nunca había visto su rostro ya que siempre cubría parte de con su cabello y ahora que este había crecido algo más la porción que se podía apreciar era más limitada. Jamás admitiría en voz alta que presto especial atención en sus gestos al momento en que esté dejó asomar su lengua entre sus labios, como tampoco el hecho de que su corazón se saltó dos latidos cuando él giro su rostro hacia ella encontrándose con su mirada turquesa. ¿Porque recién ahora notaba ese atrapante color en sus ojos?. Claramente fingió no estar alterada por ello.

—¡Por fin te dignas a prestar atención! —Le reclamo—. Perrault dice que recojas tus cosas, ya que va a cerrar.

Él no emitió ni una palabra, simplemente asintió algo sorprendido por encontrarse con ella, como así también intentando descifrar a que se debía el sonrojo que vio en sus mejillas. Nathaniel normalmente no se quedaría hasta estas horas en el aula, sin embargo su madre no iba a estar esa tarde para recibirlo, ni tampoco pasaría esa noche por allí y decidió que invertiría su tiempo en terminar la pintura en la que trabajaba en esos momentos. No llevo el trabajo a su casa por el hecho de que temía el mal tiempo, aquello hubiese arruinado todo, dos minutos después de que la campana de salida tocará comenzó a llover de manera torrencial. Agradecía su precaución cuando vio su obra a Punto de terminarse. Tomó sus cosas, cubrió su trabajo procurando que la tela no tocará la pintura y salió de allí apagando la luz tras de sí. En la puerta se topó nuevamente con la rubia maldiciendo su teléfono.

—¡No hay manera de que llegue así! ¡¿Porque justamente hoy debía la inútil de Sabrina faltar?! —Tiro el teléfono al suelo logrando que este se desarmase y volvió a gritar de frustración—.

Nathaniel resopló sabiendo que se arrepentiría de sus próximas palabras; —Chloe si quieres... —Extendió unos centímetros el paraguas hacia ella, quién no dudó en quitárselo de las manos. sin embargo Nath lo recuperó—. No puedo caminar bajo la lluvia sin resguardarme... pero me ofrezco a acompañarte.

Ella lo miró antes de resoplar, tomo del suelo el lío de partes en lo que termino su teléfono, convenciéndose de que si lograba armarlo lograría funcionar, miro al pelirrojo frente a ella, sabiendo que sin su ayuda no saldría de allí. Puesto que su padre había decidido ignorarla desde que la consideraba la principal causa de perder la última elección, ella sabía que todo aquello había sido culpa suya por ello prefería no insistir en tener una relación normal con él. Sabiendo que sus palabras siempre resultaban salir de manera hiriente prefirió no usarlas por lo que se limitó a asintir hacía él.

Nathaniel al ser unos centímetros más alto fue quien llevaba el control del dichoso paraguas, ella no quiso acercarse demasiado a él por lo que en varias ocasiones algunas gotas llegaron a su cuerpo. Él rodó los ojos sabiendo que tal vez su próxima acción lo llevaría a recibir un golpe de la rubia, quién poseía demasiado fuerza para lo que parecía, aquello era algo que estaba comprobado por Marinette y el resto de su curso. Posó una de sus manos en la cintura de la fémina y pretendió acercarla a él, ella malinterpretó su acción alejándose, justo en el momento que una ráfaga decidía pasar entre ellos logrando llevarse el paraguas de las manos del pelirrojo. Él bufó, dando media vuelta y cambiando de rumbo, ya que se encontraban a medio camino del hogar de la rubia y solo a un par de calles del suyo.

Los gritos de la chica tras de si no pasaron desapercibidos, para nadie a su alrededor, por lo que a paso decidido se acercó a ella, tomó su mano de manera brusca y la arrastró tras él soportando que está con su mano libre se dedicase a golpear su espalda. Al llegar al edificio donde residía acorraló a Chloe en la entrada del mismo, tomó su mano ya harto de que esta lo agrediese y la miró con rabia;

—¡¿Puedes parar ya?!. No es mí culpa que seas una inútil que no sabe hace nada por sí misma —Ella quedó pasmada por el tono de voz que él empleó—. Así está mejor, aquí vivo. Este lugar era más cerca que tu destino, te ofrezco pasar y luego tomarte un taxi. Puedes llamar desde adentro.

Chloe no podía salir de su impresión ¿Nathaniel siempre había tenido ese carácter o acaso ella había sobre pasado sus límites?, Sea como fuere no dudó en seguirlo mientras este se adentraba en el edificio. Nathaniel solo comprobó que ella estuviese tras él antes de presionar los botones del ascensor. El apartamento 303 se presentaba ante ellos, él giro la llave y dejó que ella pasase primero.

—Ahora traigo unas toallas, ¡Quédate aquí!, si mí madre descubre que llené todo el apartamento con agua me despejará vivo.

Chloe asintió aún en shock, no creyendo que el tímido chico pudiera alguna vez ponerla en su lugar, lo admiro hasta que desapareció tras una puerta regresando con dos mullidas toallas, ella seco su cabello y estornudo. Nathaniel volvió a desaparecer, esta vez por un pasillo a su derecha.

—¡Chloe! —ella busco la dirección de su voz, procurando no dejar demasiada agua a su paso—. ¡Chloe! —Volvio a llamar—.

—¡Aquí estoy!

—Este es mí cuarto —Instruyo él—. Toma, aquí tienes un cambio de ropa, espero que te quedé, puedes cambiarte aquí y arrojar la ropa a ese cesto. Yo iré a preparar café. Te pido que no toques nada.

En ese momento notó que Nathaniel había cambiado su ropa, una camiseta gris cubría su torso, un pantalón de friza azul sus piernas, estaba descalzo y había vuelto a sujetar su cabello. Chloe volvió a mirarlo silenciosamente. Trabó la puerta en cuanto esté abandonó el lugar. Su ropa olía a él, ya que reconocía un aroma familiar en estas sin embargo nunca hubiese creído que el pelirrojo tuviese un aroma tan embriagador. Se maldijo a sí misma palmeando su rostro e instándose a entrar en razón. ¿Qué demonios hacía en la casa de Nathaniel?. Salió del cuarto sin tocar una sola cosa, para sorpresa de ella había seguido sus palabras. Se encontró en el pasillo donde no había ni un resabio de agua, asumió que él había limpiado. Camino hacia el recibidor una vez más, encontrando a Nathaniel con dos tazas de café frente a él, recargando su nuca en el sofá y con los ojos cerrados. Se acercó se manera sigilosa a él, lo observó mientras pudo hacerlo; sus labios finos, sus tupidas pestañas y su delicada piel. No admitiría como escocían sus manos por querer tocarlo. Tomó asiento a su lado, él la observó ya que ella se veía nerviosa, ninguno de los dos entendía que pasaba en ese momento. Nathaniel se alejó sin emitir una palabra encaminandose hacia su cuarto, tomó la ropa de Chloe y la llevó consigo hacia la lavandería, programo un lavado rápido y volvió al lado de su acompañante. Parte de él quería disculparse y admitir que su carácter no era así, sin embargo le agradaba más esta version de Chloe. Sentándose a su lado tomó un sorbo de café, ella lo imitó.

Dejaron las tazas en la pequeña mesa frente a ellos y sus miradas se encontraron en ese momento un relámpago iluminó la habitación, segundos después un estruendoso rayo se hizo presente haciendo que la luz se vaya y que Chloe se lance a los brazos del chico, quién aún algo sorprendido no dudó en recibirla en estos. Ella temblaba como si fuese una niña y él se encontró enternecido por su reacción.

—Solo es un rayo, ya pasará —Intento calmarla, cuando el cuarto volvió a iluminarse y el estruendo se repitió, al parecer la tormenta estaba sobre ellos—. Tranquila.

La dejo estar así un buen tiempo, mientras sin meditar en ello comenzó a repasar los dedos por su cabello, ella no se quejo como así tampoco pretendió apartarlo. Nath no sabia que era el primer gesto amoroso que la rubia recibía en mucho tiempo. El pelirrojo sintió su respiración acompasada, ella se había dormido en sus brazos. Ahora no podía entender como una criatura en apariencia frágil y delicada podía haberle causado tantas desgracias en el instituto, abrazo su cuerpo y hundió los dedos en su cabello una vez mas, las finas cerdas de este producían una indescifrable sensación en sus dedos. Las luces volvieron a encenderse y pudo apreciar a la chica en sus brazos, ella se encontraba calmada y en paz con el oído directamente sobre su pecho, él hubiese jurado sin equivocarse que el sonido que retumbaba en los oídos de la rubia era el de su corazón, se sorprendió al ver un gesto en ella que nunca había visto; se encontraba genuinamente sonriendo acción que también lo llevo a sonreír a él. Tomo un momento para cuestionarse que pasaría la mañana siguiente cuando ella despertase en sus brazos, mientras aquello no tenia una certera respuesta, envolvio sus brazos en el delicado cuerpo de su compañera de clases, su bully personal a sabiendas que una oportunidad cómo está no volvería a presentarsele, a menos que el mundo decidiese girar tres veces más.


	2. Parcialmente Nublado

Chloe sabia que debía abrir los ojos aunque estuviese cómoda entre los brazos del artista, sin embargo temía que este se burlase de ella en cuanto la claridad del día los alcanzase, había mostrado su lado débil frente a la persona que jamas hubiese querido. Una lagrima escapo de sus ojos acabando su camino en el pecho de Nathaniel.

_¿Por qué debía ser justamente el quien le diese consuelo? Quien la hiciese sentirse importante y querida por al menos un instante._ Las sensaciones de la noche anterior se hundían con firmeza en su memoria; su cálido cuerpo, sus caricias y el arrullo proporcionado por el latir de ese corazón. Apoyo la barbilla sobre el pecho de este dispuesta a admirarlo una última vez, antes de que el hechizo sobre ambos se rompiese. Nathaniel sintió su mirada sobre él, sin embargo no quiso tentar a su suerte y enfrentarse a una exagerada reacción de la _reina del drama_, aunque parte de él deseaba ver su rostro. _¿Como se vería Chloe Bourgeois sin maquillaje y algo somnolienta?. Esa_ pregunta tal vez no seria respondida nunca. Ella intentó soltar las manos del pelirrojo que yacían sobre su espalda, mismas que él había apretado con mas fuerza al saberse examinado por la rubia.

—Por favor Nathaniel... —Pidió ella suavemente con un tono de voz que nunca había empleado—. Yo tampoco quiero irme —Admitió creyendo firmemente que no sería oída, ante sus palabras él soltó levemente su agarre—. Esto no volverá a repetirse.

Se puso en pie con toda la cautela posible, admiro su rostro y supo que nunca se atrevería a tocarlo, tal vez si ella no hubiese sido tan malvada con el chico que descansaba sobre el sofá tendría alguna oportunidad, mientras estuviese somnolienta y la acompañaran los recuerdos de la noche anterior podía admitirse eso al menos, sabiendo que la burbuja de cristal se rompería una vez que estuviese en todos sus sentidos. Nathaniel volteo en el sofa y ella prefirió huir antes de que el se levantase, mientras los primeros rayos de sol la alcanzaban. Debía salir de allí antes de cometer una locura más grande, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de este donde su ropa ya no se encontraba, solo su par de zapatos que ahora debido a las maldades del agua se habían arruinado. Igualmente los calzó en sus pies. Tomó su billetera que descansaba aún sobre la cama y sigilosamente se dirigió a abandonar el lugar. No sin antes observar a Nathaniel una vez más._ ¿Qué demonios hacía que su corazón se acelerase de esa manera al verlo?. _Vislumbró con extrañeza su celular sobre la mesa, en perfecto estado y encendido, se preguntó cuando había hecho tal cosa, más no podía perder el tiempo, por lo que lo tomo y salió del departamento. Reviso su buzón; no encontró nada, siquiera un mísero mensaje. Se deprimió al pensar en sus padres, seguramente no habían notado su ausencia. Al llegar al hotel descubrió que la única persona que se preocupo por su regreso no fue nadie más que su mayordomo _Jean_. Hubiese deseado que su padre la regañara o su madre le diera un merecido bofetón. Su hija no había dormido en su _hogar_ y a ellos parecía no importarle.

—Señorita Chloe ¿Se encuentra usted bien? —Pregunto este con genuina preocupación en su rostro—.

Ella se sentía abatida, en todos los sentidos derrotada sin embargo no podía dejar de ser desagradable, aunque frente a ella se encontrará alguien que demostraba un mínimo interés por ella; —Siempre lo estoy.

—¿Donde estuvo hasta estas horas? ¿Qué le sucedió?

—No es de tu incumbencia —Proclamo ella subiendo al ascensor dirigiéndose al piso donde se hallaba su habitación—.

Dejó que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus ojos todo el camino allí, se tumbó boca abajo sobre su cama y se dedicó a llorar arduamente. Para sus padres no era más que un objeto de decoración y las únicas personas que se atrevían a tratarla habían sido aquellas a las que se les pago para ello. ¿Podía tener una vida más solitaria?

Nathaniel se levantó segundos después de que ella atravesará la puerta, no hizo nada por detenerla ya que aún se encontraba algo aturdido y a pesar de sus palabras no creía realmente que ella no deseara irse. Se asomó a su balcón viéndola subirse a un taxi, a lo lejos divisó un arcoiris, por lo menos parecía que la lluvia no seguiría el día de hoy. El cielo se encontraba algo despejado, aún podía sentirla a su lado hasta que el calor que había dejado su cuerpo se esfumó. Esa fue la primera vez en años que deseo conocer un poco más a la rubia. Recogió las tazas, desecho el líquido restante y las coloco en el lavaplatos, reviso su celular encontrando un mensaje de su madre, su turno nuevamente se había extendido. Se dirigió a donde la lavadora se había detenido, la ropa de Chloe seguía allí, la coloco en la secadora para que el vapor la secara con delicadeza. Tomó un cambio de ropa y se dirigió al baño para comenzar el día con una ducha, aunque descubrió que podía estar un poco más con el aroma de Chloe sobre sí, ese que ya no le resultaba empalagoso. Su cabello era un desastre por lo que no retrasó mucho mas lo inevitable, todavía no podía entender porque este terminaba hecho una maraña estando atado y no lo hacía cuando estaba suelto, por ello debía dedicar un buen tiempo de su ducha a arreglar el desastre que la noche había dejado sobre su cabeza.

Miró el sofá una vez más imaginando como se hubiese visto la imagen de la noche anterior, no se había disculpado con ella por el tono que empleo al hablarle pero había apreciado su tranquilidad, docilidad y ternura _¿Quién podría haberse imaginado que ella sería tierna y delicada?_ Al menos por ese momento. Apreciaba mucho el saber que nadie más la había visto así.

Las miradas se posaron sobre ella, era de esperarse luego del espectáculo de ayer, Marinette se hallaba protegida debajo del brazo de su novio y ella una vez más se encontraba sola. Sabrina faltaría al menos por dos semanas más, tiempo en el que se sentiría muy sola, por lo menos aunque falsa esa "amistad" con Sabrina la mantenía ocupada. Luka se acercó a ella, dejando a Marinette en los sobreprotectores brazos de Alya; _¡Por favor! Eso era una exageración... ¡Ella no iba a matarla!._

El chico frente a ella resopló; —Supongo que tú eres Chloe Bourgeois —Se veía tranquilo, su mirada apacible le inspiraba confianza—.

Chloe lo examinó minusiosamente hasta decidir que podía entablar una conversación con él; —¿Lo notaste por mí carismática presencia? o por las miradas enfocadas en mí como si fuese el mismísimo demonio —Él miró hacia sus alrededores dándole la razón con un leve asentimiento—. Como sea —Espeto ella—. Luka Couffaine ¿Cierto?.

Frunció el entrecejo mirándola; —¿Cómo...?

Resopló en respuesta; —No es que me interese pero aquellas cotorras —Señalando a Marinette y Alya—. hablan con demasiado detalle de tí; altura, color de cabello, ojos y hasta tono de voz.

Él sonrió y ella creyó entender el porqué Marinette había cambiado de parecer con respecto a Adrien; —¿En verdad?

Rodó los ojos; —Ella y su amiga no hacen más que cuchichear todo el día, las escucharía aún si no quisiera hacerlo —Él miró hacia la panadera quien tenía el ceño fruncido—. Creo que a tu novia no le está agrando nuestra amena conversación.

—Eso parece —Afirmo sonriendo—. En realidad vine aquí para verte —Aquella frase hizo sonrojar a la chica de cabello rubio—. Quería preguntarte; ¿Por qué mí novia llegó ayer con la nariz sangrante?.

Ella bufó; —¿Acaso no te lo dijeron? Suponía que al menos tu hermana te diría algo al respecto.

Se encogió de hombros; —Soy de esas personas que prefieren escuchar las dos partes antes de tomar alguna medida.

Chloe lo miró incrédula; —¿De que serviría? obviamente creerás en tu novia. Creo que solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

—Solo creo que el saber la verdad es mejor que prejuzgar.

A ella definitivamente le estaba agradando este chico, de otro modo lo hubiese mandado a freír apio hace mucho, ella suspiró; —Discutí con Marinette por Adrien —Luka la miró con preocupación—. Tranquilo galán, ella esta totalmente enamorada de ti, por eso discutí con ella —Definitivamente él no entendía su lógica—. Adrien esta hecho un desastre desde que están juntos y la verdad me molesta que ella no se de cuenta de ello —Él asintió sin querer interrumpirla, algo que apreció—. Sin embargo no quise golpearla, solo fue un reflejo... Dile que me perdone, a mí no va a escucharme.

Ella se giró para irse y él la tomó de la muñeca. No notaron que el cielo se oscureció así como tampoco lo hicieron con un nuevo par de ojos sobre ellos, una mirada turquesa cargada de enfado. Nathaniel no había visto lo sucedido, solo saco conclusiones apresuradas, se enfocó en Marinette con Alya y luego en ellos dos, cargaba en una bolsa el conjunto que ella había usado ayer y por un momento tuvo ganas de arrojarlo sobre ella.

—Tal vez si te comportaras como lo hiciste conmigo, tendrías más amigos.

—Eres uno de los pocos afortunados, ahora sí me permites —Soltando su agarre de ella—. Odio que me toquen.

Chloe no percibió a quien pasó por un lado de ella, su mirada estaba pérdida en la pareja que acababa de reencontrarse, él la abrazaba por la cintura y dejó un beso sobre sus cabellos, Alya también parecía una intrusa admirando aquella escena. Luka era guapo y en cuanto lo veía con Marinette en brazos se veía mucho mejor, cada faccion de él cambiaba así como las de ella. Ahora envidiaba un poco más a Marinette, no porque le interesase su novio, sino porque ellos claramente se pertenecían, ella deseo pertenecer a alguien, tener aquello que ambos compartían, sin embargo supo al girarse hacia la entrada que aquello sería imposible. No había caminado más que un par de pasos cuando alguien tomó su muñeca encerrándola junto a él en el depósito de materiales.

Parándose delante de ella; —No entiendo... ¿Por qué quieres todo lo que le pertenece? —Nathaniel la observaba con la mirada destellante en ira—.

Chloe rodó los ojos; —No tengo el más mínimo interés en hablar contigo —Espetó ella intentando alejarse, algo que no pudo hacer ya que el tomó sus muñecas llevándolas sobre los cabellos rubios de esta—. ¡Sueltame!

—Me das tanta lástima... ¿Qué más tienes que hacer para obtener atención? —Acerco su rostro a ella situándose a centímetros uno del otro—. ¿Quieres lo que ella tiene porque nunca lo vas a obtener cierto? —Acaricio su rostro—.

Chloe se sintió algo desconcertada, no reconociendo a quien estaba frente a ella; —¡Sueltame! —Pidió con más determinacion, fingiendo que él no podía afectarla. _¿Cómo podía ser que el tímido de Nathaniel la tuviera en semejante situación?_—. ¿Y esto qué es? ¿Crees que vas a intimidarme?... O es que... ¿Descubriste que una cucaracha como tu podía volar? —Ella intento zafarse una vez más, solo consiguiendo alinear su mirada con la de él—. Tener alas no te hace mariposa, querido Nath.

Nathaniel mostró ante ella una sonrisa ladina; —¿Crees que quiero ser una mariposa? —Rio con sorna—. Eso sólo demuestra lo limitada que eres.

Chloe enfureció e intenso golpearlo de alguna manera, fallando irremediablemente, ella bufó; —¿¡Puedes dejar de actuar!?. Nadie podría creer esto de ti.

—¿Como sabés si estoy actuando o no?. Tal vez el tímido chico al que te gusta molestar sin razón es en realidad la verdadera actuación.

Chloe se echó a reír; —Si, ajá. Y resulta que Nathaniel Kurtzberg es en realidad un matón.

—No sabes nada de mí y no pretendo que lo sepas, solo quiero que te alejes de Luka... —Sus palabras lo sorprendieron, ya que él debió decir otro nombre , sin embargo sabia que eso era lo que le había causado molestia, el llegar y verla hablando amenamente con el chico de mechas azuladas—. Aléjate de todo lo que tenga que ver con ella —Concluyó—.

Chloe pudo zafarse del agarre sobre sus muñecas, aunque no logro conseguir mas de unos grados de separación en cuanto a el, su mirada turquesa seguía sobre ella y su cuerpo aun la mantenía encerrada contra la pared. Ella admitió para si que le molestaba el grado de sobre protección de el chico con respecto a la simple panadera y quiso algo de eso para si.

ella resoplo; —¿Acaso no sabes rendirte?. ¡Ella ya te ha rechazado dos veces!, ten un poco de dignidad —Empujando el pecho contrario son sus manos intentando alejarlo—.

El rió con cinismo, escrutándola, juzgándola y sonriendo; —¿En verdad crees que quería estar con ella? —Levanto su barbilla con dos dedos para lograr que la rubia lo mirase— Chloe, Chloe, Chloe eso demuestra lo poco que me conoces en realidad —Acerco su rostro a ella hasta que respiraron el mismo aliento. Chloe estaba completamente pasmada y aunque quisiera evitarlo su mirada viajaba hacia los labios de este, quien volvió a sonreír alejándose—. Si hubiese querido estar con ella, nunca me habría rechazado.

Chloe lo miro incrédula, suspiro en cuanto Nathaniel se alejo, él se dispuso a salir de allí, ya que a su parecer había hablado demasiado ; —Claro, tienes toda la razón —En tono condescendiente—.¿Sabes que Nathaniel? ¡Muérdeme!

Nathaniel se giro caminando nuevamente hacia ella, sonrió de manera siniestra, gesto que heló la sangre de la chica; —¿Estas pidiéndomelo? —Ella sabia que aquello era solo una expresion que solia utilizar, nunca penso que él pensara en ello con seriedad, ahora estaba asuatada—. Debes elegir mejor tus palabras Chloe

Se acerco a ella y erizandole la piel, toco su hombro, mismo que hoy llevaba descubierto, ya que su chaqueta favorita había quedado en la casa del artista. poso los labios sobre su hombro y los entreabrió lentamente, sonrió contra su piel antes de rozarla con el filo de sus dientes, finalmente hundió los mismos en ella. Chloe intento gritar mas sus labios fueron cubiertos con la mano de su atacante. quien al dejar su adolorida piel sonrió.

—¿Que se supone que hiciste? —Chloe miraba la rojiza y olorosa marca en su hombro one los dientes de él se notaban con toda claridad—.

Nathaniel hizo un exagerado saludo real; —Lo que su majestad me pidió

Chloe sonrió con suficiencia; —¿Harás todo lo que te pida?

Nathaniel se encogió de hombros, caminando hacia ella y ubicando sus manos sobre la pared a los lados de su cuerpo; —Hare lo que quiera —Tomo un mechón de su cabello rubio girándolo sobre su dedo—. Tenia la intención de disculparme y seguir actuando como un tonto y tímido nerd, sin embargo creo que podríamos divertirnos juntos ¿Que dices Chloe?

Ella odiaba la manera en que su aliento la mareaba, en la que el calor del cuerpo ajeno podía hacer a sus rodillas temblar, el brillo nuevo en sus ojos sin embargo lo que mas la sacaba de quicio era perder toda capacidad de negarse ante él. Ella asintió y Nathaniel sonrió, puso en sus manos la bolsa de cartón que había estado cargando desde su casa.

»Ponte tu chaqueta, a menos que quieras dar explicaciones con respecto a esta marca —Repasando con delicadeza la yema de sus dedos sobre el hombro contrario—. y deberemos seguir algunas reglas, a menos claro que quieras conocer la peor parte de mi —ella sonrió con timidez—. La primera es que te alejes de Luka Couffaine.

Mientras las nubes en el cielo se esparcían despejando el cielo, la cabeza de ambos chicos era un revuelo. Chloe quien pretendía entender lo que había sucedido con Nathaniel mientras intentaba ignorar su presencia fallando varias veces, mientras se preguntaba; ¿como nadie podía notar ese nuevo brillo en su mirada, o era ella quien lo notaba ya que fue quien presencio el cambio?, como era de esperarse quien ahora robaba sus pensamientos noto los ojos de cierta rubia sobre él, la miro fijamente y sonrió de manera imperceptible a los demás. Nathaniel había sido descubierto, ya no podría lograr fingir ante ella y eso en lugar de frustrarlo le quitaba un peso de encima, tal vez era hora de encontrar a alguien con quien pudiese hablar libremente, por otro lado encontró una faceta de Chloe que nadie había logrado apreciar y aquello solo le daba alas para seguir molestándola, tal vez en algún momento podría admitirse que la timidez en ella le parecía el manjar mas preciado, sin embargo ahora encontraría un sinfín de formas de divertirse con ella.


	3. Probabilidades de Chubascos I

Nathaniel hechaba humos por las orejas, estaba tan decepcionado de si mismo; no podía creer el momento en el que cometió tal torpeza, y justamente con esa persona, ni en sus pesadillas mas rebuscadas imagino que aquello pudiese pasar, no cabía en él el asumir que había perdido la compostura por esa niña rica, aunque ahora mientras miraba el techo de su cuarto encontraba que esa era la única respuesta, aun así no admitiría el repentino arranque de celos. Aplastaba un bollo de papel en sus manos, el boceto que ahora odiaba de cierta rubia que lo sacaba de sus cabales, encesto el mismo recordando sus días en el equipo de baloncesto, con la promesa de que no le dedicaría un minuto mas de su tiempo, misma que tuvo que romper segundos después cuando su madre irrumpió en su cuarto.

—¡Nataniel Kurtzberg! ¡Volviste a hacerlo! —Grito con cansancio para luego resoplar—. Todavía tenia la esperanza de que quisieras rehabilitarte, ¡Me engañaste totalmente! —La ira y decepción en la voz de su madre era palpable—.

Él resoplo; —Bienvenida mama, realmente te extrañaba —Dijo con falso interés—. Pero como las otras 1800 veces que irrumpiste en mi cuarto no tengo una sola idea de lo que estas hablando.

—¿No tienes una sola idea de lo que estoy hablando? —Con incredulidad—. Así que no tienes idea de lo que estoy hablando —Afirmo—. Entonces explícame que demonios es esto, porque te aseguro que no es mío —La mujer tiro sobre él un sostén blanco con detalles en fino encaje—.

El pelirrojo sonrió, tomando el mismo en sus manos, sabiendo exactamente a quien pertenecía aquella curiosa prenda. Su madre por un momento se planteo el dejar sus regaños para otra ocasión ya que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo veía sonreír de manera sincera, mas desestimo la idea, sabiendo que ella era débil ante ese gesto en el rostro de su hijo, por lo que cerro los ojos e intento volver al estado de animo que tenía momentos atrás. Sin embargo su hijo contra todo pronostico decidió echar un manto de calma sobre la situación.

—Obviamente es de una chica, aunque solo para que no te hagas ideas equivocadas y me comas la cabeza con tus planteos debo decirte que ella y yo no hicimos nada de lo que estas pensando.

La mujer inhalo y exhalo lentamente con afán de calmarse; —Entonces —Comenzó su enunciado entre dientes—. ¿Puedes explicarme que hacia esa prenda en el cuarto de lavado?

Él se encogió de hombros; — Francamente pensé que estaba entre las cosas que le entregue... Ella va a estar endemoniadamente enojada conmigo —Sonrió ante la expectativa de imaginar a aquella rubia avergonzada y enojada con él, realmente iba a disfrutar de aquello. ¿Quien dijo que no volvería a pensar en ella?, molestarla cada vez era mas tentador—.

Su madre fregó su rostro con sus manos, simbolizando su impaciencia; —Desearía que por una vez me dieses respuestas mas concretas... ¿Porque debiste heredar esa ambigüedad al hablar?

Su sonrisa maliciosa se dirigió a su madre; —Supongo que hasta en el infierno buscaba contrariarte, madre.

El rostro de la mujer palideció, su hijo en verdad había sonado como ese hombre del que se había librado años atrás, ¿Era eso tal vez su manera de recordarle que el adolescente llevaba sus genes?. Apretó con delicadeza el puente de su nariz, con la esperanza de que aquello calmase a ese repentino dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con atacarla en ese preciso instante; —Te lo advierto Nataniel. No volveré a dejarlo todo por ti, esta vez seras tu quien asuma las consecuencias de sus actos.

El antes mencionado rodó los ojos; —Como quieras mamá, ahora te pido un poco de privacidad, por favor —La mujer lo miro con desconfianza, él resopló—. Me obligas a ser asexual, por lo que no tienes que preocuparte, al menos de ello —Se acerco a la mujer y delicadamente mas con firmeza la guió hacia la puerta de la habitación—. Si no quieres saber como un adolescente mantiene su "asexualidad" ante el mundo, te recomiendo que salgas a dar un paseo.

Nathaniel admiro el horrorizado rostro de su madre, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si, obviamente no iba a hacer nada de aquello, solo quería que la mujer tomara dos segundos para dejar de juzgarlo o al menos no hacerlo en su presencia. Tenia presente que su rebeldía adolescente fue algo mas pre-adolescente que otra cosa, sin embargo aquella mujer debía entender que si la torre Eiffel aun no estaba en llamas era meramente por que su temperamento se había calmado, quizás la actuación de niño bueno era menos acting de lo que él quería admitir. Espero pacientemente el sonido de la puerta de entrada cerrándose, luego tomo su teléfono y tomo una foto de la prenda de vestir sobre él, misma que envió al ultimo numero añadido en su lista de contactos.

**"Mira lo que encontré... ¿Debería llevarlo mañana y colgarlo junto a la bandera?"**

La respuesta esperada fue automática; _"¡No te atreverías!"_

Sonrió ante la imagen mental de aquella chica en aquellos momentos; **"Pruébame"**

Las mejillas de Chloe se tornaron carmín, sus emociones estaban jugándole una mala pasada, su primer impulso fue el de arrojar el teléfono por la cornisa, mas aquello no resolvería el problema existente y aquel maldito pelirrojo seguiría con la realización de sus descabellados deseos, odiaba sentirse impotente como en este momento. Su teléfono recibió una llamada, otra persona pelirroja apareció en la pantalla, ella simplemente la ignoro y contra todos sus dictámenes escribió esas cuatro palabras que no creyó jamás saldrían de ella.

_"¿Que quieres que haga?"_

Nathaniel sonrió ante la tardía respuesta, dedujo que dado a la personalidad dominante de la chica aquello debió tomar demasiado de si, algo que le dio orgullo y extendió sobre él un manto de poder que no creyó tener antes sobre ella; **"Tienes media hora, Place du Maréchal. No te atrevas a llegar tarde... y no vistas como mojigata"**

_"Que quieres decir con mojigata ¿Como te atreves?"_ Aun sin escuchar su voz podía deducir lo enojada que ella estaba en aquel momento y aquello le fascinaba.

_"Te odio"_

**"Créeme es reciproco"**

Chloé no tenía tiempo para buscar algo adecuado menos si pretendía librar la distancia que el chico había elegido a tiempo. Miró en su armario e hizo lo que nunca había imaginado, sin meditar un momento en las prendas que tomaba encontró un pantalón, una remera y una campera, también optó por un par de zapatillas, mismas que estaban nuevas y en su caja, aunque el motivo real por el que las tomó fue que sabía exactamente dónde estaban. Se tomó dos segundos para verse al espejo; zapatillas de lona negra, jean raído en las rodillas, una blusa blanca con escote en "v" y una campera símil militar. Si le preguntarán ella negaría tener aquellas ropas que distaban tanto de su personalidad, más ella sabía que aquellas eran las prendas que le gustaría usar si no tuviese que aparentar la mayor parte del tiempo. No había tiempo para peinarse por lo que dejó que su cabello cayera suelto sobre sus hombros. Observo el mensaje viendo que había perdido 10 minutos llamo a un Uber mientras huía por la escaleras de incendio, no había necesidad más no quería poner excusas en la recepción del edificio, los empleados del lugar se preocupaban por ella más que sus propios padres.

Cuando llegó a la acera el auto esperaba por ella, subió sin poner excusa alguna y le ofreció el doble de dinero si reducía el tiempo del viaje a la mitad, el hombre al volante acepto gustoso. Finalmente llegó al punto indicado con tres minutos de sobra, no admitiría que se sintió aliviado al ver el tiempo en la pantalla de su celular, así como tampoco lo haría con los nervios y la inseguridad que la embriagaba al estar en un lugar como ese a altas horas de la noche.

Solo a un imbécil se le ocurriría citar a una chica casi a medianoche, penso. Y solo una idiota asistiría. Se contesto a si misma.

Minutos después una moto en tonos oscuros aparcó a unos metros de ella, quien no pudo evitar mirar en su dirección, claro está pensando en cuál sería la manera más adecuada de huir.

Nathaniel tomó sus llaves después de enviar aquel mensaje, cerró la puerta de su cuarto con llave no sin antes abrir su ventana, ya que por allí ingresaría luego de cometer su travesura nocturna. Se dirigió al estacionamiento, bajo el aparcamiento 215 guardaba aquella preciosa motocicleta que su madre odiaba, se aseguro de tener dos cascos, no quería tener un accidente como el de hacía dos años atrás, esta vez se aseguraría de ser cuidadoso. Se aseguro de no encender la motocicleta hasta estar lo suficientemente alejado del edificio, por si su madre pudiese estar por los alrededores, suficientes problemas tenía con ella ya. Principalmente desde que había decidido dejar de confiar en él. Se dirigió al punto de encuentro asegurándose de tardar lo suficiente para que aquella rubia llegase, sorprendiéndose gratamente cuando la vio allí, asustada, esperándolo. Sonrió con malicia y se acercó con el vehículo hacia allí.

La rubia temblaba en cuanto la motocicleta se acercó a ella. Un tatuaje en su muñeca derecha fue lo único que ella pudo ver, más cuando la luz solo parecía iluminar aquello, grito por el mismo pánico y el hombre frente a ella rió efusivamente.

—Me sorprende tu puntualidad —Expreso el conductor con sorna—.

Aquella voz aunque amortiguada era reconocible para ella, en ese momento quiso golpearlo; —¡Eres un idiota!

—No más que tú —Quitandose el casco que cubría su rojizo cabello, peino el mismo varias veces con sus dedos hacia atrás—. ¡Ponte esto! —Instruyo con frialdad arrojandole el casco—. A menos que quieras quedarte aquí y aceptar mí castigo.

La rubia bufó con impotencia, existían miles de razones por las que no quería seguir al chico más solo una para hacerlo y por esa misma lo obedeció; —¡Listo!

—Perfecto princesa.

Aquella palabra sonaría dulce si no fuese que él usaba una forma tan despectiva al decirla; —Y ¿ahora que?

Nathaniel sonrió y el corazón de la chica se saltó dos latidos; —Es obvio, ¡vienes conmigo! Y haz el favor de tomarte fuerte, no tengo ganas de recogerte de la calle.

Chloé vaciló al encontrarse abrazando las espaldas del chico, él se aseguro que sus manos estuviesen firmemente sujetas reprimiendo aquellos recuerdos que lo instaba a querer besar sus manos, la rubia tras de si no era ella. Repitió esa misma frase muchas veces en lo que duro el recorrido.

Se detuvieron en un bar, donde aparcó la moto y descendieron, Las piernas de Chloé temblaban por esta nueva y aterradora experiencia. Nath abrazo su cintura y susurro a su oído; —¡No te alejes!

El lugar era bullicioso, oscuro y apestoso, ya que tanto las paredes como el aire parecían expeler aroma a tabaco, Chloé resistió el impulso de cubrir su nariz, acto que realizó en realidad porque Nathaniel la sostenía contra si pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros, imposibilitando el mover su mano derecha y tomando la izquierda en su mano.

—¿Sabes que la venta de alcohol a menores es ilegal? —Susurro Chloé al oído de Nath—.

—Y por ello tú no consumiras una sola gota de alcohol —Dijo este besando su hombro—. Aquí eres mí novia, no quiero que nadie me moleste.

Ella pensó en negarse más antes que pudiese decir algo una mujer de curvas pronunciadas y largo cabello azabache se acercó a ellos; —¿Quieres divertirte un poco Nath? —En tono sugerente mientras enredaba sus dedos en el largo cabello del chico—.

Chloe bufó con enojo, _¿Acaso la mujer no veía que él la estaba abrazando?._ Nath soltó su mano para intentar alejar a la mujer o eso es lo que pensó, más él no hizo ningún movimiento _¿Será que esperaba que ella lo hiciese?_. La rubia tomó la mano de la mujer y la alejó del cuerpo del chico, la mirada en sus ojos se tornó fría; —Es mejor que no toques aquello que no te pertenece —Sosteniendo la muñeca de la misma con fuerza—.

La mujer se libró del agarre sobre ella y rió con sorna; —¿En verdad crees que una niñita como tú puede suplir las necesidades de alguien como él? ¿Qué piensas darle que yo no pueda?

Chloe enfureció más ante el tono usado por la mujer; —Tienes razón hay muchas cosas que puedes darle y yo no... Como enfermedades de transmisión sexual.

El rostro de la mujer se llenó de ira y está dirigió su mano hacia la mejilla de Chloe, misma que nunca llegó a tocarla ya que el pelirrojo la detuvo; —No te atrevas a tocarla Céline —Advirtió Nath con tono firme—. y ¡Déjame en paz de una vez por todas!. —Miro a Chloe de una irreconocible forma, misma que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a admitir—. Mí novia es muy celosa y yo haré lo que sea para protegerla.

Nathaniel acercó su rostro deteniéndose a milímetros de sus labios, fingiendo que la besaba y aprovechando la intimidad proporcionada por esa cortina de cabellos. Sonrió centrándose en sus ojos, mismos que parecían atrapados en un torbellino. Él sabía que podría divertirse con esa rubia.


	4. Llovizna

Nathaniel no había planeado hacer aquello, pero como siempre las cosas no salían como él quería, los recuerdos eran demasiado dolorosos para soportarlos, y su madre aún desconfiaba de él, como si quisiera volver a pasar por algo parecido. ¿Acaso ella no recordaba la relación que tenía con Anette?, aún se reprochaba haber sido tan inconsciente, no haber prestado atención y todo lo referido a esa noche. Ahora ya no importaba, nada de lo que hiciera la traería consigo otra vez, por ello hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer; beber. Los planes de esa noche se ahogaron vaso tras vaso y la rubia a su lado parecía estar a punto de estallar. Sabía que aquello no era divertido, más no podía ni quería evitarlo. Tal vez en algún momento pudiera presentarse menos patético, sin embargo esta noche no estaba dispuesto a eso, otro vaso vacío más invitó a uno nuevo.

Había bebido hasta estar al borde de la inconciencia, el barman se negó a servirle un trago más ya que su facultad para hablar había disminuido, hasta ser casi nula. Algunos ebrios arrastran las palabras, él en cambio parecía no tener la capacidad cognitiva para formular siquiera una, Chloe frotó sus sienes con frustración ¿Qué parte de esto hallaba divertido?, se preguntó cuando la frente de él dio un golpe seco contra la barra, ella gruño con frustración.

Tomó su móvil y contrató el servicio de Uber para que los llevará al hotel de su familia, no teniendo recaudo en como lograría llevar al chico al auto o a alguna de las habitaciones del hotel, ya que ella no quería volver a pisar la casa de este.

—¿Qué haré contigo, idiota? —Preguntó al aire—.

—Tal vez deberías dejarlo allí y pensar en divertirte por tu cuenta —Respondió una voz detrás de ella—.

—No me interesa —De manera cortante sin siquiera voltear—.

Aquel hombre tomó su muñeca obligándola a voltear, era un tipo panzón, de baja estatura y desalineado; —¿Acaso te di alguna opción?.

Se encontraba visiblemente ebrio, aunque en menor medida que su acompañante ya que este todavía mantenía control de las funciones motoras básicas. Ella lo miró con desdén, soltándose de su agarre; —¿Quién te dijo que yo sigo órdenes de alguien? —Pisando su pie y dándole un empujón. El hombre perdió el equilibrio—. ¡Odio que me toquen!

El hombre se puso en pie e intento volver hacia ella. Para su sorpresa alguien lo detuvo antes de que pudiese tocarla; —¡No te metas con mí novia! —Aclaro la voz de este, misma que no parecía tener un resabio de alcohol—.

El hombre palideció y forcejeo para soltarse, miraba a quien tenía en frente con temor, ella deseo ver el rostro de Nathaniel en ese momento. El ebrio huyó y Nath volteo solo para caer sobre la barra una vez más, ella lo miró intentando hallar respuestas; —Pasa siempre —Explico una voz detrás de la barra—. Tiene momento de claridad y vuelve a su estado luego.

Ella frunció el entrecejo en el instante que su teléfono vibro adviertiendo que el servicio contratado había llegado, ella miró al hombre tras la barra; —¿Podrías ayudarme a llevarlo al auto?

Quién estaba frente a ella asintió levemente, dejó al semiconciente chico apoyarse sobre él y lo arrastró hacia la salida. Ella lo siguió mientras tecleaba un mensaje al conductor. No pensó mucho al elegir su dirección en el mapa, aunque no estaba convencida de aquello «¿Que más daba, no era como si sus padres se fueran a enterar de aquello?» O como si el asunto si quiera les importase. Llamó a "Jean Claude" apenas aparcó en el lugar advirtiéndole que se encontraba en la entrada, sin la más mínima advertencia abrió la puerta casi golpeando al nervioso hombre que acababa de traspasar las puertas del hotel.

—¿Que significa esto? —Inquirio el preocupado hombre—.

—¿Quién te otorgo el poder para meterte en mí vida? —Ella resopló mirándolo con suficiencia—. Paga y lleva a ese costal de huesos a mí habitación.

—Pe... Pero señorita.

—¡Haz lo que te digo!

—Por supuesto.

Minutos después Chloé entraba a su cuarto, quitándose las zapatillas, desordenadose el cabello y desabrochado su corpiño, tiró aquel elemento de tortura en el piso y comenzó a repiquetear su pie en la puerta del ascensor, recordándole lo poco que le gustaba esperar por algo «¿Cuánto podía costarle a ese inútil seguir una simple orden?» Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, develando a un muy cansado jean y un nada consciente Nathaniel.

—¡Dejalo en mí cama!

—Pe-pero... Señorita...

—¡No tengo que darte explicaciones a ti, solo haz lo que te digo y vete!

—Como ordene, Señorita Bourgeois.

Jean ubico a un lado su cama a ese saco de carne y huesos que ahora representaba su compañero de clases y el primer ebrio que veía en su vida, claro exceptuando a aquel que se encontraba en el bar, pensó en la motocicleta olvidada en aquel lugar y una vez más busco ayuda del siempre confiable Jean, llamo al hombre una vez más mientras rebuscada en los bolsillos del chico las llaves de aquel vehículo, el chico la abrazo, al momento que ella encontró lo que buscaba.

—No te vayas Anne —Susurro con la voz quebrada—.

Apesar de los sentimientos que podía albergar Chloé por él, en este momento oyendolo algo en ella acababa de quebrarse también, correspondió a su abrazo y estuvo tentada a reconfortarlo, sin embargo tres golpes a la puerta la devolvieron a la realidad. Quito los brazos del chico de alrededor de ella y se reemplazó con una de sus almohadas.

—¡Al fin llegaste! ¿Sabés cuánto estuve esperándote? —Poniendo su mejor rostro de póker—.

—Lo lamento Señorita, vine lo más rápido que pude —Se disculpó este—.

Tal vez aquello era lo que más le molestaba a Chloé, el que cualquiera que la viese la obedeciera sin chistar ni buscar peros. Ahora aquello era una ventaja como así también la única forma en la que sabía comunicarse.

Chloé extendió las llaves hacía el delgado hombre; —Trae está cosa de vuelta y guardala en mí estacionamiento —Extendió su teléfono hacia él—. Mí última ubicación, ahí es donde está. Encuéntrala y traela aquí. ¡No quiero errores! —Extendio su mano nuevamente hacia él pidiendo su teléfono de vuelta—. ¡No quiero que vuelvas a molestarme! Ya te avisaré si necesito algo más.

Cerró la puerta con un estruendoso golpe, se recargo en ella y limpió las lágrimas de frustración que recorrían sus mejillas «¿Cómo era posible que todos creyeran que era esa persona insensible que aparentaba?». Resopló, tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente mientras sacudía sus manos intentando calmarse antes de llegar a su cuarto y seguir fingiendo si ese chico abría los ojos. Ayudó a Nathaniel a estar más cómodo, aunque esté no fuera consciente de su incomodidad, se encargó de su campera y sus zapatillas. Así como también aprovecho su falta de conciencia para por primera vez tocar las rojizas y finas hebras de cabello que adornaban la cabeza de quién se encontraba invadiendo su cama, sorprendiéndose por su suavidad. Inconscientemente comenzó a peinarlo siempre teniendo cuidado de que esté no se despertará, y él no hizo otra cosa que asustarla un par de veces al seguir mencionando ese nombre una y otra vez. Decidiendo que definitivamente el pelirrojo era atractivo, a menos cuando se veía tan calmo como en ese momento.

Tomó un nuevo cambio de ropa decidiendo que después de aquellos aromas que se pegaron a ella en el bar necesitaba de un baño, observo una vez más a Nathaniel asegurándose de que esté no iba a despertar para espiarla mientras estuviese relajada, aún así cerró con llave la puerta, nunca podía estar cien por ciento segura de nada.

En alejadas calles del lugar menos amable de París el delgado caballero sudaba conforme a su temor y sorpresa al saber que su señorita había caminado por ese mismo lugar minutos atrás. Ingreso al poco iluminado lugar, donde el aroma antes mencionado por Chloé parecía haberse potenciado, él tuvo que cubrir su nariz y boca con un pañuelo algo asqueado por la situación. Se acercó a la barra y ante la mirada atenta del barman se sintió inhibido, aún así saco su celular con afán de mostrarle la fotografía que había tomado al desvanecido joven mientras lo transportaba en el ascensor.

El hombre tras la barra miró la fotografía reflejada en el aparato sostenido por la temblorosa mano de Jean, sonriendo al reconocer esa maraña de cabello rojizo; —¿Debo intuir que vino por su motocicleta? —Señalando el celular, Jean asintió—. No voy a morder flacucho, sin embargo debes mostrarme las llaves —Jean obedeció a su pedido—. No luces como alguien que necesite robarse una moto.

Jean permaneció en silencio, dejándose guiar por aquel desconocido y siendo cauteloso para no molestar a nadie en el camino, era bien sabido que las personas con alto nivel etílico son propensas a buscar problemas donde no los hay. Finalmente llegó hasta aquel vehículo a su parecer creado por el mismísimo demonio. «¿En verdad la señorita Bourgeois quería que él manejará aquel vehículo?». Resopló a sabiendas que no tenía opción, por lo que subiendose a aquel endemoniado vehículo siguió las órdenes que le fueron encomendadas. Al llegar al hotel y luego de estacionar aquel vehículo se dispuso a dejar nuevamente las llaves con la señorita, para no molestarla las depósito sobre la mesa a un lado del ascensor.

Chloe tomó el cepillo que guardaba en el cajón del vanitory, habiendo terminado de secar su cabello con el secador y vistiéndose con su pijama de satén blanco volvió a su cuarto, peinaba su cabello mientras rodeaba la cama, Nath seguía en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado al irse, su ceño se frunció y relajaba constantemente, señal de que no estaba pasándola muy bien en el plano onírico. Ella cepillo su cabello hasta estar segura de que no se entendería mientras dormía, y finalmente pensó en aquello que había ignorado toda la noche «¿Cómo compartiría la cama con aquel chico?», Tomó el control del aire acondicionado y subió la temperatura un par de grados sabiendo que la temperatura descendería y si Nathaniel no se cubría pasaría frío. Abrió las hojas de la cama y se recostó en ella, para segundos después sentir los brazos de Nathaniel rodearla para atraerla a su lado.

—Se que no eres real... —Susurro entre sueños—. Solo quédate conmigo esta noche.

Ella tomó un par de segundos para decidir su próxima acción, algo en la voz entrecortada de Nathaniel había hecho una grieta en su corazón.

—Cubrete con las mantas, no quiero que tengas frío.

Él aceptó con un asentimiento y volvió a abrazarse a su cintura, Nathaniel parecía indefenso mientras ubicaba su cabeza sobre el pecho contrario y abrazaba a la chica a su lado con brazos y piernas estando tenso. Chloé paso un brazo por debajo de él terminando de posicionar el mismo en su espalda mientras con su mano libre intentaba calmar sus frustraciones repasando sus dedos suavemente por la rojiza cabellera de este. No supo cuando se encontró completamente dormida, ni tampoco que apesar de estarlo su mano siguió dándole consuelo a Nath recorriendo su cabello una y otra vez.

Nathaniel fue el primero en despertar sintiendo aun los mimos ejercidos sobre el, se encontraba confundido, no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior y su cabeza estaba a Punto de estallar. Tenía una resaca de los mil demonios, sin embargo por un momento eligió ignorar todo su malestar y seguir recibiendo las atenciones de la chica. Podía oír el corazón de esta en sus oídos, así como su aroma y la suavidad de su piel, cerró con más fuerza sus brazos alrededor de la chica haciendo que está se quejara. No podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan calmo como ahora, decidió que aprovecharía la situación al máximo y sin mediar un segundo en ello introdujo su mano entre la ropa de esta, sintiendo su piel contra la suya recorriendo con parsimonia el abdomen de la chica hasta llegar a un fino elástico, hizo algo de presión para atravesarlo, sin embargo la voz de ella llegó a sus oídos misma que había mencionado su nombre en un gemido. Él volvió a sus cabales quitando su mano de debajo de la blusa de la chica, dirigió su mirada a ella, viento su piel blanca coloreada, su respiración agitada y sus mejillas resaltando en tonos carmín. Se veía hermosa y vulnerable, por un momento se sintió un bastardo, ella sonrió desarmandolo un instante. Abrió los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron, ella gritó. Nathaniel cubrió sus labios recordando su resaca y también que aquella compartiendo la cama con él no era nadie más que Chloé "niña mimada" Bourgeois.

—Ten un poco de consideración, mí cabeza va a estallar si sigues gritando.

Ella cayó en conciencia de lo sucedido; —Por un momento olvide que estabas aquí.

—Si, por cierto ¿Dónde estamos? —Ella se sonrojó—. ¡No me digas que me trajiste a un hotel para abusar de mí! —Con fingida inocencia—.

Ella rió; —Oh, si seguro. Cómo si pudiese hacer algo con alguien completamente ebrio.

Nath sonrió; —Creeme, muchas cosas más si quien hubiese estado aquí hubiese sido... —Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, el bufó al ver el nombre del contacto—. Céline.

Chloé le arrebató el teléfono de la mano; —¿Es que esta mujer nunca se cansa?

—Devuelveme el teléfono, bloqueare su número, después de todo fui yo quien se metió con ella —Nathaniel desbloqueo el teléfono y Chloé volvió a quitárselo—.

Tomó el cuello de su remera y lo tiró sobre ella haciendo que su voz sonase amortiguada, en ese preciso momento ella atendió la llamada comenzando a gemir, ella comenzó a moverse debajo de él, Nathaniel quería soltarse mientras toda la situación estaba llevándose la neblina etílica que poseía unos momentos atrás, no pudo evitar fijarse en ella y en la manera tan seductora que se veía en estos momentos. Sus labios encontraron el femenino cuello, sus manos hicieron caso omiso de la tela que cubría el torso de la chica y la acarició suavemente, ella menciono su nombre de una manera embriagadora, se oyó un gruñido del otro lado de la linea, la llamada se cortó sin embargo Nathaniel no se detuvo y Chloé descubrió que los gemidos reales sonaban de otra manera.

Él soltó su cuello y se separó de ella; —Lo siento —Murmuro tomando sus ropas y levantándose de la cama—. Será mejor que me vaya.

Nathaniel salió del cuarto con su ropa y teléfono en las manos. «¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? » Llegó al ascensor del piso encontrando sus llaves y un pequeño mapa del estacionamiento, miró hacia la puerta del cuarto cerrada con algún sentimiento que no reconoció; las puertas del ascensor se abrieron para él cerrándose cuando ingreso. Al mismo momento la puerta del cuarto se abría, ninguno vió el anhelo en la mirada del otro.

Las finas gotas de lluvia bañaban las calles mientras un pelirrojo se alejaba del hotel más lujoso de París y una rubia mientras tomaba una taza de café miraba una empequeñecida silueta desapareciendo.


	5. Lluvia intensa (I)

Chloé intento dormir el resto de la mañana sin tener resultado alguno, sus pensamientos siempre volvían a él y a esos recuerdos tan recientes de ambos, tan vividos que aún quemaban su ser entero; era capaz de sentir las manos de Nathaniel, los labios sobre su piel, su respiración sintiendo la necesidad de jadear ante aquello. Intento calmarse sin embargo los recuerdos la llevaron a su cama exactamente la noche anterior; la suavidad de las finas hebras de cabello entre sus dedos, su respiración calma y la desesperada manera de abrazarla durante su estado etílico, emitió un último suspiro repasando con suavidad los dedos sobre el edredón, si se esforzaba aún podía sentir el calor compartido allí. Se despidió de aquel recuerdo permitiéndose un momento de debilidad y torpeza antes de abandonar el cuarto.

Perdió un tiempo en la ducha, disfrutando la manera en la que el agua recorría su piel, fantaseando con tiempos que ahora se veían lejanos, tiempos en los que el peso de las preocupaciones de sus padres no eran cargados sobre sus hombros, cuando se permitía ser normal y no la muñeca que ellos poseían para presumir, se permitió llorar a sabiendas de que el agua se confundirla con sus lágrimas, que el ruido emitido por esta amortiguaría sus sollozos. Hoy su fragilidad por algún motivo se hacía más latente y se encontraba incapaz de ocultarla, incluso de sí misma. Golpeó con fuerza sus mejillas una y otra vez instándose a ser fuerte, a despertarse y darse cuenta de que aquello solo era una pérdida de tiempo. Suspiró intentando con ello borrar las últimas sensaciones que la hacían verse vulnerable, tomó un nuevo cambio de ropa, enorgulleciéndose de poder volver a ser la misma chica fría y cruel que todos conocían. Bajo hacia el hall ya que _Jean_ no había subido su desayuno y ella en verdad tenía hambre. Apenas si dirigió su mirada a alguien, no era necesario perder el tiempo con esas personas que al fin y al cabo ya habían emitido un juicio sobre ella, aunque al sentir las miradas sobre sí se cuestionó sobre que tal vez debió verse al espejo antes de salir del cuarto, algo que no había hecho por miedo a lo que vería a través de sus ojos, temiendo no reconocerse o aún más la posibilidad de que esas lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas otra vez, vio su reflejo en uno de los vidrios espejados de la recepción ruborizándose en respuesta a lo que sus ojos le mostraban, algo que sin duda debió haber previsto. Nathaniel le había dejado un chupetón_._

_¿Es que acaso a ese chico lo único que le gustaba era marcar su piel?_

Se encontraba enojada consigo misma por no darse cuenta y con él por su atrevimiento. Camino a pasos pesados dirigiéndose al baño del restaurant con fastidio más agradeciendo que este todavía no hubiese abierto sus puertas al público, intento cubrir aquello con maquillaje sin embargo eso sólo pareció hacer que resaltase, rebusco en su cartera por algo que la ayudará en su predicamento, encontrándose para su sorpresa con una pañoleta, no recordaba cuando la había comprado o quién se la había regalado pero agradeció que aquello se encontrara allí, se encargó de anudarla de manera elegante a su cuello, reviso la hora en su celular, ya debían estar por abrir aquel lugar y ella no planeaba encontrarse con nadie. Abrió su casilla de mensajes recordando algo de suma importancia, él no había devuelto su corpiño.

«_¡Más te vale estar despierto! ¿No te parece que olvidaste algo?»_

Pasaron un par de segundos antes de recibir una respuesta **«No sé a qué te refieres, a menos que sea a esto»** Nathaniel adjunto una foto suya con la prenda en cuestión sostenida entre sus dientes.

_«Eso es asqueroso, te diría que te lo quedes, pero temo por lo que harás con el»_

**«No decías lo mismo cuando lo hice con tu cuello esta mañana»**

Ella se sonrojó y no pudo ocultar el dejó de ira que la invadió, sabía muy dentro de ella que debía haberlo detenido; _«En mí defensa estaba dormida»_

**«Si... Claro... Y yo algo ebrio, sin embargo, recuerdo los sonidos que abandonaron tus labios»**

_«Eres un... ¡Desearía nunca haber terminado en tu casa!»_

**«Y yo que siempre te mostrarás de la manera que lo hiciste hoy»**

**«No eres nada odiosa con la piel enrojecida y tus labios entreabiertos... Por cierto, ¿Lo de Céline fue por celos? ¿En verdad te creíste el papel?»**

_«No sé de qué hablas»_

**«Sigue siendo así... Si fueras mía te enseñaría a ser honesta»**

_«Necesito saber que no harás una idiotez __con mí corpiño»_

**«No haré nada, lo juro. Sin embargo, mientras lo tenga de rehén ¿Qué harás tú por mí?» **

_«¿Qué quieres que haga?»_

**«Si me dejas elegir, las cosas podrían ponerse demasiado interesantes»**

_«¡Eres un pervertido!»_

**«Pervertido o no. No deberías descuidar tus clases... Quién sabe de qué se hablará en el aula a tus espaldas»**

Ella había pensado en tomarse un día para entender todo lo acontecido, volver a cubrir su piel en piedra y así poder afrontar su día a día tal como lo había aprendido y empleado por tantos años. Sin embargo, comprendió que él quería verla vulnerable e incapaz de defenderse, dócil como nunca había sido y nunca se había mostrado ante nadie. No pudo ocultar su frustración, era inevitable, mientras él posea algo suyo, ella estaría a su merced. Decidió prepararse para asistir a clases por primera vez desde que había comenzado; por sí misma. Bufo cual bestia al notar todas aquellas cosas que no cabian en el bolso que solía llevar; recordó a Sabrina y el motivo por el cual no sabía que llevar, ella siempre se encargaba de sus cosas, decidió por primera vez guardar en su bolso lo indispensable, mismo que desgraciadamente no incluía su set completo de maquillaje, solo algunas cosas. Tomó su bolso cruzándolo sobre sí, sintiendo que nunca había llevado algo tan pesado, ella no había sido capaz de cargar sus cosas desde kínder, aunque era fuerte su falta de costumbre la hacía sentirse incómoda, _Jean _se ofreció a cargarlo por ella, sin embargo y para sorpresa de todos ella se negó, no quería pasar toda la vida siendo una inútil, observo tras las puertas la constante y molesta lluvia, sabiendo que la humedad haría estragos con su cabello. Resguardada bajo el paraguas de su mayordomo subió a la limosina, odiando tener que asistir a clases en un día que solo parecía hacer aflorar su tristeza, se instó a no focalizarse en aquellas cosas que la hacían endeble y soporto todo el camino, sabiendo que sus ojos picaban por la necesidad de desbordarse, de mostrarla como en realidad se encontraba; _**quebrada**_**.**

Al llegar, observando el paisaje melancólico, la lluvia incesante, las calles desérticas y silenciosas, un nudo se encontraba firmemente aferrado a su garganta, su voz esta mañana no saldría, ella no permitiría que nadie notase la fragilidad que no podía ocultar en ella. Avisto a Adrien quien esperaba como cada mañana en la puerta, esta vez bajo la lluvia con su paraguas abierto; recordó cada una de las veces que intento creer que él lo hacía por ella, aún si sabía que en realidad no era cierto. Ahora mientras no podía apartar la mirada admitía que hubiese querido no haber estorbando tanto a esos dos, se negó a sentir empatía por él, aunque fuese su amigo, resopló molesta consigo misma apartando la mirada. _Jean_ salió primero escoltándola hacia la entrada, detrás de ella oyó chapoteos y risas, reconoció las voces haciéndose a un lado para evitar ser atropellada, cada mañana sin importar el clima se repetía la misma escena, ella sabía de quienes se trataban; Marinette y Luka, ni siquiera necesitaba voltearse o verlos a la cara, simplemente lo sabía, a pesar de aparentar odiar a la susodicha podía decir que desde que ellos estaban saliendo, todo a su alrededor parecía más cálido. Ella la mayoría de las veces deseaba que las cosas entre ambos fallaran, solo para sentir que las cosas volvían a la normalidad, que ella no estaba un peldaño más arriba de ella. Sin embargo, rápidamente desestimaba la idea, después de todo la chica nunca había hecho nada para prolongar su malestar, ella nunca sabría cuánto la envidiaba; ella podía ser libre, sin estar bajo el juicio de nadie. Frotó sus ojos fingiendo molestia, y se quejó en voz alta de la basura inexistente que se había metido en sus ojos, vio a Marinette cubierta por un set de dos piezas impermeable en tonos rosas atravesaba la puerta, saludando con un ademán a Adrien, quien cabizbajo cerraba su paraguas, a su lado su novio con un conjunto similar al de ella en tonos negros, los vio y envidio un poco más mientras ellos desaparecían tras la puerta abierta, ella continuaba su camino, esta vez sin detenerse si quiera a pensar.

El aula, como cada uno de los días lluviosos anteriores emanaba olor a humedad, todos habían ingresado, al menos los que se habían dignado a asistir, lo cual no era el caso de un embustero pelirrojo, un chico que ahora se permitía rememorar con pensamientos de odio. Marinette ya no tenía ese gracioso conjunto y su novio como cada día se había ido antes de que las puertas se cerrasen. Miss Mendeléiev repartió toallas de papel para secar sus rostros y manos, Chloe no las acepto, sabiendo que no las necesitaba y que usar aquello solo esparciría su maquillaje dejándola cual, si fuese un payaso, no necesitaba darle un motivo a sus compañeros para burlarse de ella. Refunfuño al clima que podía observar por la Ventana, encontrándose en el equilibrio justo entre enojo y frustración, su pecho se sentía pesado, tomó su teléfono con el afán de enviarle un mensaje a quien la había hecho cambiar sus decisiones, esperando contrariarlo de alguna manera.

_«¿Estas bromeando? ¡Ni siquiera estás aquí!»_

**«¡Que tierna! ¿Te preocupas por mí?»**

_«¡Idiota!»_

**«Mira hacia la puerta Princesa, en 3... 2...»**

Allí apareció él con su falsa expresión de inocencia, pasando de ella como si fuesen desconocidos, ella también lo ignoro sintiéndose avergonzada de sí misma por haberle dado un poder que antes no tenía, odio también tener que sentarse al frente donde era blanco de las miradas de la profesora y de todos sus compañeros. Intento controlar su respiración, junto con sus nervios, ya que por primera vez en lo que recordaba se sentía abrumada, demasiado humillada para soportarlo y con una tristeza que la hacía verse como en realidad era; una cascara vacía. No alcanzaba a entender lo que decían para ella todo aquello se traducía en un molesto y aturdidor ruido, uno que intentaba taladrar su cerebro careciendo de significado alguno. Alguien tomó asiento a su lado, ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados sin mostrar un atisbo de su molestia, hasta que sintió a los dedos de quien estaba junto a ella entrelazarse con los suyos, intento zafarse más no pudo, decidió abrir los ojos para pedir explicaciones por tal atrevimiento, entonces lo vio, Nathaniel sostenía su mano con firmeza mientras su vista se situaba al frente como si nada estuviese pasando.

_¿Por qué al momento que supo que se trataba de él aquello fue calmante?_

Apretó la mano entre las suyas, buscando algún tipo de consuelo, uno que no había sentido en otro lugar que no fuesen sus brazos, preguntándose si él era capaz de verla más que como una patética niña rica. Disponiéndose a prestar atención a la clase suspiro con alivio, en el mismo momento que la profesora ordenaba a Nathaniel recoger los libros de texto, ella lo miró, él se encogió de hombros y sus malestares aumentaron en cuanto la separación de sus manos se hizo presente. La profesora también la nombró a ella, por lo que con algunas protestas se puso en pie. Caminaron hacia la biblioteca, en cuanto atravesaron la puerta Nathaniel tomó su mano, buscando el pasillo más recóndito de esta.

—¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?! —Grito en un susurro—. Te lo dije, se supone que nos odiamos, no puedo ir a tu encuentro en cuanto te vea mal, ni tu mirarme como si me necesitaras, ¿Acaso eres idiota?

—¡Tu eres el idiota! Te crees demasiado, créeme no tienes tanta importancia —Alejándose de él y caminando en dirección a la biblioteca—. No cargare nada de eso —Señalando a algún lado al azar en la biblioteca—.

Nathaniel la tomo por la muñeca haciéndola detenerse; —Ahora estamos solos, puedes dejar de ser un grano en el culo.

—Que vocabulario tan nutrido Nath —Con sorna—.

—Ambos sabemos que podría seguir fingiendo ser víctima de tus agravios, pero nos tomara todo el día llegar al meollo de la situación, y en verdad debes volver a ser la odiosa tu… ¿Es por lo de esta mañana? —Inquirió posando sus manos sobre las mejillas contrarias limpiando las lágrimas con sus pulgares—. Juro que no volveré a hacerte nada.

Aquellas palabras que deberían haberla calmado tuvieron el efecto contrario, ella no iba a admitirlo en voz alta pero las invasiones personales de Nathaniel la habían hecho notar importantes aspectos de ella misma, los cuales desconocía, no quería que él volviese a apartarse y su llanto dio comienzo inevitablemente; —Te lo dije ¿Cierto?, alguien como tú no tiene el poder de causarme ningún malestar —Sus palabras eran apresuradas y poco legibles ya que las pronunciaba entre llantos—. ¡No quería estar aquí! Y aunque quiera huir sé que si no estoy aquí estaré sola... No tengo otro lugar en el que estar.

Él no tenía idea alguna de aquello, había pensado que la chica frente a él era distinta, la había prejuzgado como todos los demás, sin preguntarse porqué tenía tales actitudes y ahora no tenía un solo indicio de cómo actuar. Miró en sus nublados ojos, observo su respiración entrecortada y no pudo evitar el querer calmar su malestar. Su mano se situó en la pañoleta sobre su cuello, sabiendo la razón por la que aquella tela cubría esa zona en específico, mientras la otra lentamente se deslizo hacia su cintura, sus lluviosos ojos lo miraron entre su neblina, Nath se rindió a un acto que había rondado sus pensamientos desde esa madrugada; acercó sus rostros y unió sus labios sin detenerse a sopesar sus consecuencias. Un estruendoso_ "plaf"_ llenó el silencio del lugar, el rostro enrojecido de Nathaniel fue lo primero que los ojos de Chloé detectaron, su mano ardía, ya no lloraba, ahora era otro él sentimiento que albergaba.

—¡Eres un completo imbécil! —Exclamo fúrica—. No tenías ningún derecho de hacer algo así.

Nath sobaba su mejilla adolorida; —Deberías agradecerme, ¿Dejaste de llorar, no?

Ella bufó cruzándose de brazos; —¡Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra!

Él tapó su boca ante la mirada disgustada de la bibliotecaria; —No grites "Princesa" o te daré motivos más placenteros para hacerlo —Guiñándole un ojo. Ella grito aún más debajo de la mano del varón—. Deja de hacer tanto escándalo, no es como si te hubiese robado tu primer beso... —Chloé lo miró con disgusto en respuesta— ¿Es eso posible? ¿Robe tu primer beso? —El desdén en la mirada de la rubia era más que palpable, Nathaniel quito su mano de los labios contrarios—.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —Ella limpió sus labios con un pañuelo dirigiendo miradas de muerte a quien tenía enfrente—.

—Si, lo que quieras Princesa, lo lamento. No creí que una chica tan hermosa como tu aun no había sido besada.

El malhumor de Chloé disminuyó ante su disculpa, a la par que sus mejillas adoptaban un notorio tono carmín, no iba a admitir ante él que la sensación de los labios del pelirrojo contra los suyos aún persistía, sus ojos turquesas la enmudecían y sus propias manos escocían ante el recuerdo de esas hebras rojizas entre estas, fingió que él no le afectaba; —No tenías porque saberlo —Admitió ella desviando su mirada—. No es como que alguien se haya interesado alguna vez en ello.

El tono desganado y sombrío que uso trajo a sus pensamientos el recuerdo de Anne, él extrañaba tanto a su primer amor, ella había calmado su ser cuando se sentía capaz de quebrar la tierra con un solo grito. Su cabello era tan similar, así como el color de sus ojos, no iba a admitir las irrefrenables ganas de poseer sus labios una vez más. Se alejó unos pasos de ella, sonrió de lado y extendió sus brazos; —Para estar en igualdad de condiciones, te ofrezco que me quites algo.

Ella medito en sus palabras, fingió examinarlo y finalmente decidió; —Tu moto.

Nathaniel sonrió sorprendido; —Yo tome algo que podía poseer en este momento, ni siquiera traigo mis llaves hoy, deberás elegir otra cosa. Te daré lo que sea que pidas.

Los pensamientos de Chloé vagaron por inhóspitos terrenos, mismos que nunca había transitado, miró por lo que creyó un instante al chico parado de brazos abiertos ante ella, de manera inconsciente mordió la cara interna de sus labios, por lo que solo ella sabía lo que en realidad estaba haciendo. Se acercó a él, reviso sus muñecas, no encontrando nada más que el latido de su corazón. Alzó la vista hacia él y notó un leve brillo en su cuello; —¡Quiero eso! —Pidió como si se tratase de la niña caprichosa que todos creían que era—.

Nath cerró los ojos sabiendo que le era imposible separarse de aquello, sin embargo, debía pagar está deuda como lo había hecho tantas veces atrás, con habilidad desprendió la cadena plateada y presentó aquel colgante al que estaba tan apegado a la chica que tenía enfrente; —Solo, prométeme que no lo perderás.


	6. Lluvia intensa (II)

Chloé se retiró la pañoleta del cuello, él sonrió al ver las marcas que había dejado en su piel, sintiendo otra vez la necesidad de poner sus labios sobre esta. Ella levantó en alto la cadena de plata viendo con atención el dije que colgaba de la misma; se trataba de una llave, con arabescos y detalles finamente tallados, no supo por qué, pero aquel objeto había llamado su atención, el brillo del mismo se reflejaba en su rostro. Nathaniel tomo la cadena de sus dedos con delicadeza, sorprendiéndola ante el delicado tacto de sus manos, ubicándose detrás de la rubia y acariciando levemente su cuello. El frío metal tocando su piel la hizo jadear, a su vez se encontró estremeciéndose ante el tacto del pelirrojo quien se encontraba aun con sus manos en la cadena, provocando una leve brisa al alejarse de su piel que empezaba a calentarse por su cercanía, sintió su cálido aliento soplando en su nuca, la alteró de una manera positiva y desconcertante.

Acercó sus labios a la blanquecina piel de la rubia, ignorando su resistencia y finalmente rindiéndose la necesidad cada vez más obvia de reencontrarse con aquella porción de piel que se encontraba tentándolo, la respiración de la chica se pauso al sentir el contacto de los labios contrarios sobre su piel, complacido ante su reacción dejó una serie de besos desde un hombro hacia el otro, ella se mantuvo inerte; acto que hubiese desconcertado al pelirrojo sino fuese porque la piel de Chloe se presentaba ante él en tono rojizo. No tomó el tiempo de preguntarse sobre porque a ella no parecía molestarle que haga aquello, pero sí que pruebe sus labios, enredó una mano en su cintura atrayéndola hacia él, la piel bajo sus labios poseía un sabor adictivo mismo que no dudaría en probar las veces que pudiese.

—Tienes una piel increíble Chloé

Ella no respondió, por lo que él subió su camino de besos hacia su nuca, intentando ignorar el hecho de que ella llevase su collar, seguía besando su piel, poseso del aroma, el sabor y la sensación de la misma bajo sus labios, sopló sobre está haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica se congele en el lugar. Soltó su fuerte agarre posando las manos a los lados de su cintura, la giró sobre su eje viéndola a los ojos; sus mejillas sonrosadas, respiración errática y la expresión que estaba dándole en ese momento hacía que todo valiera la pena.

—Voy a enseñarte tantas cosas _Princesa _—Susurro a su oído—.

Chloe golpeó su pecho, sin atreverse a alejarlo; —No necesito que me enseñes nada —Refunfuño con timidez—.

—Corrección, no quieres... de igual manera pienso hacerlo —Recorriendo con la yema de los dedos su cuello, haciendo que ella cierre los ojos rindiéndose a su tacto, se acercó a su oído—. Si me provocas de esa manera, haces que definitivamente tenga ganas de mostrarte todo lo que sé —Mordisqueando levemente el lóbulo de su oreja—. Me encanta cuando eres honesta.

Ella trago en seco, preguntándose porque había caído en sus garras, de nada servía su educación y la manera en la que fue criada, no cuando a sus ojos se veía como el ratón a punto de ser capturado en las garras del águila. Se encontraba agitada y aquello solo empeoró cuando él con suavidad colocó aquel olvidado pañuelo rodeando su cuello, atrayéndola nuevamente hacia sí, no admitiría que temblaba ante aquel que creyó débil. Sin embargo, aceptaría que toda esta situación le llamaba la atención tanto como para seguir estando a merced de Nathaniel.

—Su… suéltame —Nathaniel alzo su ceja ante su tartamudeo, ella aclaro la garganta para recomponerse—. ¡Suéltame!, Se supone que tenemos que volver a clases.

El rio con Sorna; —¿Ahora resulta que eres estudiosa? ¿O es que solo quieres evitar que siga tocándote?

Ella se sonrojo para luego girarse en dirección contraria para que este no pudiese ver lo que seguramente sus ojos no podrían ocultar; que en realidad no era molesto que él la tocase, se insto nuevamente a hallar la calma, tomo aire y lo soltó muy lentamente; —¡No digas tonterías! Te lo había dicho, cierto… ¡Tú nunca podrías afectarme!

Nathaniel la tomo de la muñeca para girarla en su dirección, se acerco a los labios contrarios; —Tan deshonesta como siempre —Posiciono sus labios a una distancia casi nula de los labios contrarios—. Te castigare por esto, _Princesa._

Dicho esto, se alejó y rebusco entre sus bolsillos un objeto metálico que ella no reconoció sino hasta que lo puso frente a sus ojos, se trataba de una navaja, ella retrocedió con terror pensando que el pelirrojo había enloquecido, él empujo su cuerpo contra la pared como si ella no estuviese poniendo resistencia alguna; —No sé qué quieras hacer, pero... ¡Por favor no lo hagas!

Él sonrió, definitivamente la chica frente a él veía muchas películas; —Lección número uno _cariño_.

Como si fuera un movimiento mecánico elige sin siquiera mirar el utensilio en su mano el objeto a utilizar, el sudor recorría la frente de Chloe en cuanto escucho el característico sonido de encastre, el chico se apresuró a dejar un casto beso en algún lugar de su cuello para luego cubrir aquello por el frio del metal, masajeando esa zona con delicadeza, algo que le resulto desconcertante, mientas la miraba directamente a los ojos, haciendo presión sobre ese lugar que ahora le resultaba frio.

Armándose de valor y viendo que él no hacía ningún movimiento, se atrevió a hablar; —¿Que estás haciendo?

—Solo espera unos segundos mas —Levanto el metal del cuerpo de la chica, examinando con detenimiento su piel—. Aplica una cuchara fría sobre el chupetón y masajea en forma circular, eso te ayudara a no tener que cubrir mis marcas… aunque a mí no me molesta —Ella bufo molesta alejándolo de su cuerpo, él levanto su navaja; —Es una navaja de campamento, no solo tiene el filo sino también cuchara y tenedor. Nunca te dañaría de esa manera. Debes tenerme más confianza _Princesa_.

Por una vez esa palabra en sus labios no sonó despectiva, sino dolida como si su desconfianza en verdad lo afectase, se alejo finalmente tomando la pila de libros que deberían haber llevado hacia veinte minutos, demás está decir que Miss Mendeléiev no los vio con buenos ojos, sin embargo Chloe se cubrió con su máscara habitual e ignoro la mirada de todos, incluso la de un cabizbajo pelirrojo que no se atrevía a mirarla, mismo que no parecía tratarse del que la había acorralado minutos atrás entre los estantes y libros de la biblioteca. La profesora comenzó con su clase, los insto a trabajar con su compañero de banco, lo vio a su lado y sonrió ante sus pensamientos.

—¡No pienso trabajar con él! Prefiero hacerlo sola

Miss Mendeléiev la miro de soslayo, negando y cruzándose de brazos; —Lo siento, señorita Bourgeois, usted no decide eso, ambos están solos por lo que les corresponde trabajar juntos.

Ella bufó, miro al chico a su lado con un dejo de fingido desprecio y advirtió; —Harás todo el trabajo por ti mismo.

Nathaniel levanto la mirada, ocultándola de los demás con su larga cabellera rojiza, Chloe reconocía esa manera de mirarla, misma que le decía que al chico frente a ella no le gustaba para nada la manera en la que lo estaba tratando, sonrió sintiendo que recuperaba algo de su poder, sin embargo, eso de nada sirvió cuando sintió la mano de este recorrer su pierna con inquietante parsimonia, haciéndola temblar ante su tacto.

—Ya son dos… _Princesa _—Susurra cerca de sus oídos—. Trabajemos _preciosa_.

Asintió con nervios y en silencio, copió cada uno de los puntos en la pizarra, contestó junto al pelirrojo cada consigna, sorprendiendo a la profesora al ser los primeros en entregar aquel trabajo. La clase después de esa transcurrió tranquila, sin sus interrupciones y sin siquiera levantar la mirada de su carpeta hasta el receso, donde fue la primera en salir, liberándose de la mano de Nathaniel, corriendo hacia los baños para cerrar las puertas tras de sí e impedir la entrada de las demás chicas que no hacían mas que quejarse y golpear vigorosamente la puerta. Chloe admiro su reflejo, el rostro totalmente enrojecido, su respiración agitada, el corazón tamborileando y brincando como si quisiese escaparse del pecho. Podia sentir la mano que recorrió su pierna, la piel bajo sus pantalones quemaba y a pesar de que aquello la había molestado poniéndola mas nerviosa de lo que había estado nunca, sonrió al espejo, sabiendo que solo ellos eran conscientes de esa travesura, de la manera tan ardiente en las que habían transgredido las reglas. Debía admitirse que aquello era algo totalmente excitante, Nathaniel a quien consideraba un artista de cuarta estaba girando su mundo, dejándolo de cabeza, mostrándole un sinfín de cosas que desconocía y asegurándole que aquello no acabaría allí. Limpio su rostro con agua, arreglo su cabello, se seco con una toalla de papel asegurándose de retirar cada rastro de maquillaje, admirando por primera vez en años su rostro al natural, sin embargo, no iba a quedarse así. Tomo sus maquillajes de su pequeña cartera y los aplico de manera profesional sobre su rostro, sonrió ante su imagen. Camino hacia la puerta abriéndola de par en par, mirando a aquellas chicas con superioridad.

—Y Luego se quejan cuando una cierra el baño para estar sola, no son mas que animales —Alya quien estaba primera en la fila la miro con enojo levantando su mano al aire, Chloe sonrió parándose frente a ella—. Inténtalo, sabes que quieres hacerlo, después de todo fui yo quien golpeo a tu amiga.

Alya aun mantuvo la mano en alto, sin golpearla. Chloe sonrió girando bruscamente sobre su eje y golpeo su propio rostro con la mano, arrojándose al suelo. Alya bajo la mano viéndose confusa, las chicas a su alrededor no sabían que había pasado en realidad, todo sucedió frente a sus ojos tan rápido que no les dio tiempo a reaccionar, la rubia en el suelo se sobo la mejilla con dolor, mirando a la morena con afán de hacerla ver culpable. La morena negó repetidas veces, siendo demasiado tarde, para las presentes ella había cedido a las provocaciones de la rubia golpeándola, la rubia se puso en pie, limpio sus ropas que ahora estaban arruinadas ya que el piso del pasillo era un desastre debido a la lluvia.

Camino entre las chicas, incitando a las lagrimas a salir por sus ojos, evocando un recuerdo que siempre la hacia sollozar, Alya la tomo del hombro deteniéndola; —Sabes que no hice nada, Chloe.

Con la mirada triste y algunas lagrimas se acerco a la futura periodista y susurro; —Ahora sabes lo que se siente que te inculpen injustamente —Alya uso más fuerza, al tomarla por el antebrazo, las lágrimas de la rubia se hicieron más notorias—. ¡Estas lastimándome Alya!

Esas tres simples palabras sirvieron para que quienes estaban en el patio fijaran su vista en ellas, Miss Bustier se acerco a su encuentro, Chloe se soltó de Alya haciendo mas fuerza de la necesaria para caer en los brazos de su profesora favorita, quien se aseguro de estabilizarla antes de emitir algún tipo de juicio.

—¿Que paso entre ustedes dos? —Pregunto con preocupación—.

La rubia limpio sus mejillas borrando cualquier rastro de lágrimas, a excepción de las que aún seguían contenidas en sus ojos; —No tiene importancia, no sucedió nada —En tono susurrante—. No tiene que preocuparse por mi — Chloe fingiendo aflicción paso por al lado de la profesora, mostrando a su paso la marca de los dedos sobre su mejilla—.

Miss Bustier se horrorizo al ver la rojiza marca en la mejilla de la chica, deteniéndola al instante; —¿Quién te hizo eso?

Chloe negó intentando alejarse del agarre de la profesora; —No fue nada. No tiene importancia

Ellen una de las chicas que estaba presente en el momento que sucedió aquel acting, paso por allí en ese momento; — ¡Yo lo vi todo! —Admitió con seguridad—. ¡Ella la golpeo! —Señalando a Alya—. Al salir del baño, creo que se enojó porque la rubia se encerró allí o algo así… la verdad no me gusta el chisme —Haciendo ademanes con sus manos para poner énfasis en sus palabras, luego siguió caminando como si aquello en verdad le importase en lo más mínimo—.

Aquella situación le pareció algo extraña a la profesora, pero no tenía ningún indicio para sospechar de sus palabras ya que ella no tenía relación alguna con ninguna de las involucradas, miro a las chicas a su lado sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír, el timbre de inicio de clases sonó; —Ambas, síganme. Es hora de empezar la clase —Ordenó olvidando la dulzura de su voz. Las chicas asintieron, Alya consternada por la situación, Chloe con perturbadora tranquilidad, ya en el salón siquiera volvió a mirarlas, dirigió su vista a los alumnos presentes en el salón—. Marinette te pido que te quedes a cargo de la clase —La voz de la profesora mas amable del colegio se notaba decepcionada. Vio hacia el lugar donde comúnmente estaba Chloe—. Nathaniel, puedes traer las pertenencias de tu compañera y seguirme. ¡Chicas, vamos!

El pasillo se lleno de murmullos, muchos de los cuales desconocían la situación. Aquello era una imagen que nunca se había dado, puesto que todos sabían de la naturaleza conciliadora de la profesora ¿_Qué podían haber hecho aquellos chicos para molestar a Miss Bustier?_ La misma se detuvo en las puertas de la oficina del director, indico con una mirada a Nathaniel que esperase afuera. El pelirrojo miro hacia la rubia para pedir una clase de explicación, ella sin salir de su papel lo ignoro tal como lo había hecho él a principios de ese día, ofuscado tomo asiento, cruzándose de brazos, coloco a un lado las pertenencias de la rubia, sabiendo que podría hacer cualquier cosa con sus pertenencias, sonrió ante las miles de ideas que pasaron por sus pensamientos para hacerla rabiar, sin embargo aunque las intenciones se hallaban allí, la preocupación podía más que él, aunque aquello era algo que no se admitiría de momento.

Dentro de dirección con el señor Damocles presente; las emociones de Alya desbordaron, acuso a Chloe por lo acontecido, asegurando que mentía. Sin embargo, las pruebas estaban en su contra, los adultos presentes no podían creer que la hija del ex-alcalde pudiera dejarse tal marca en la piel, ya que para que pudiesen apreciarse la forma de los dedos la fuerza ejercida debió haber sido demasiada como para que alguien pudiese hacérselo a si mismo. Al final de la acalorada conversación Alya fue suspendida acompañando a Miss Bustier nuevamente al aula, Chloe finalmente fue a enfermería donde Amélie le proporciono una compresa fría para tratar su mejilla. Nathaniel sabía que debía volver al salón sin demorarse ya que aquello podría generar rumores. Sin embargo, algo lo llamaba a quedarse justo allí tras la puerta, para que la rubia no supiese de su presencia, necesitaba estar allí por si ella llegaba a necesitarlo. Aquel pasillo junto a la enfermería evocaba recuerdos que creía perdidos_, un cielo raso blanco, el olor a antiséptico, oyendo voces que no importaban y soñando con un llamado que jamás llegó. El silencio era mas inquietante que los gritos en la ambulancia… el dolor era una un animal aprisionando su cuello, enrollándose en este para hacerle entender que nunca podría olvidar _sin saber que él nunca sería capaz de permitirse aquello_,_ suspiro el nombre de su amada _Anne_ una vez mas antes de alejarse y volver al aula escondiendo sus expresiones entre sus largos cabellos, todo estaba en silencio, la lluvia proveniente desde afuera marcaba este y otro momento turbio, acompaso su respiración convenciéndose que Chloe estaría bien, pero aun con más ahincó repitiéndose que ella definitivamente no era Anne.

* * *

Antes del nuevo cambio de hora _Jean_ ingreso al colegio, captando como siempre la atención de los presentes, luego de la firma de papeles correspondientes retiro a Chloe quien aun sostenía contra su mejilla aquella compresa, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y tal como había pasado con ella, ahora todos miraban de mala manera a Alya, intento con todas sus fuerzas que la sonrisa no llegara a su rostro. Al llegar a la limosina Chloe arrojo aquel molesto elemento, miro hacia atrás con una sonrisa siniestra, ahora sabría en carne propia lo que había tenido que sufrir días atrás. Su teléfono vibro en su mano, ella lo atendió por inercia, aunque frunció el ceño al ver el mensaje en su pantalla.

**«Francamente Alya no parece del tipo que utilizaría la violencia sin razón» **Envió Nathaniel, quien aun estaba en receso.

Miro aquel mensaje con enojo, no podía soportar la idea de que él también pensara que el incidente de Marinette había sido su culpa. Debió haberlo sospechado ya que, aunque estuviese en medio de su máscara él era otro fan de la panadera… el único que le había dado el beneficio de la duda había sido Luka, el novio de Marinette.

_«¿Insinúas que yo sí?»_

**«No he dicho nada de eso… Estas susceptible. ¿Acaso estas indispuesta?»**

_«¿Porque los hombres cada vez que una mujer está molesta salen con esas sandeces? ¿Quieres saber que me pasa?, ¡Bien! Un idiota robo mi primer beso solo por diversión, fui inculpada por un accidente y ahora todos me miraron con lastima por lo sucedió recién. Estoy molesta, cansada y no tengo tiempo para esto, ¡Sigue con tu numerito y déjame en paz Kurtzberg!»_

Chloe termino arrojando el aparato esta vez en algún lugar de su bolso, no quiso tomar ninguna de sus pertenecías dejándolas allí para que su mayordomo sea quien las subiese por ella, camino con desgano hacia su cuarto encerrándose, decidió darse un baño con burbujas y sales relajantes, necesitaba calmarse para salir de ese personaje que se había propuesto, sonrió al pensar que tal vez si usara sus talentos de una manera productiva podría ser actriz. Encendió el reproductor con su música favorita, aquella que la hacía transportarse a tiempos mejores, donde sus padres eran amorosos y ella no fingía ser feliz, lo era. Los relajantes tonos de gaitas, violines, arpas, flautas, bombarda y demás llenaron aquel vacío lugar, llevándose con aquellas notas sus penurias y malestares. Ella respondió al ambiente cerrando los ojos sumiéndose en ese minúsculo momento donde se podía sentir libre, amada y feliz. Se entrego al cansancio allí; rindiéndose al peso que conllevaba ser _Chloe Bourgeois_, un nombre que significaba más para cualquiera a su alrededor que para ella, si tan solo pudiese ser otra persona, lo seria. Despertó un tiempo después cuando su cuerpo tiritaba de frio, se reprendió a si misma por ese descuido, salió del agua cuya temperatura había descendió un par de grados bastante notorios, y tomo su mullida bata cubriendo su cuerpo, soltó su cabello, mismo que había arreglado para que no se mojase, toco sus labios que se sentían rígidos por lo cual se atrevió a ver su reflejo, el tono de los mismos era un tanto azulado, _¿Alguien la hubiese extrañado si hubiese seguido durmiendo hasta no despertar?_. Suspiro con pesar anudando la bata sobre su cuerpo, deslizo una de las mangas por encima de su codo, para proceder a sacar el tapón de la bañera permitiendo al agua salir, seco su brazo y dejo caer la manga sobre su piel, abandono el cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí, levanto la vista hacia su cuarto sin poder contener el grito de sorpresa que emitió.

—¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? —Recuperando su voz dirigiéndose a aquel intruso—.


End file.
